Six Months
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Cloud returns to find Tifa with another. ReTi oneshot for OceanSapphire.


Six Months

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for OceanSapphire so enjoy! Please R&R.

He had failed her. Failure was nothing new to Cloud Strife. He had failed his mother, his best friend, and the woman he loved. The most recent failure at resurrecting Aerith was running through his mind as he pushed Fenrir to dangerous speeds, the city of Edge approaching fast on the horizon. At least there he would be able to relax and be comforted by Tifa, the spiky haired warrior thought to himself.

The bar still looked the same as ever despite the half a year that had passed since Cloud was last here. Opening the door, he entered. Tifa's long brown hair was the first thing he saw. Moving his gaze he then saw she was smiling contently at the person across from her, one of her slender hands entwined with another. Her companion's crimson hair gave his identity away. Before he could speak two blurs raced up to him, each grabbing a leg.

"Cloud you're home!" Cloud looked down at the two children and gave them a small smile.

"You two are getting bigger."

"Did you bring us any presents?" Marlene asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"No I didn't Marlene, sorry…"

By this time Tifa and Reno had noticed Cloud's arrival and where standing up, hands still entwined. Tifa whispered something in Reno's ear and the Turk nodded his head.

"You need to see our rooms Cloud! Tifa helped us paint them!" Denzel said.

"Yeah and Reno helped too. We got paint all over and it was so much fun!" Marlene said right after that. Cloud looked at Reno then, sapphire meeting emerald. Tifa stepped in front of Cloud, breaking his glare.

"How did it go?" she asked softly. Cloud shook his head.

"If she really wanted to come back she would tell you." Reno remarked.

"Why are you here Turk?" Tifa then placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Don't…not now…" Cloud nodded and left with Marlene and Denzel who nearly dragged him up the stairs. Once he had left, Tifa turned to Reno.

"Did you really have to say that?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. He needs to move on babe or he'll just keep suffering."

"I suppose you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Tifa said. Reno gave her a smirk and hugged her around the waist.

"Yeah but then I met an angel and she helped turn me around." He whispered, his breath tickling her skin. Tifa's face turned red then but she didn't break away from him.

"How do you think he'll react to us?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling the two of us won't be best buds." Reno answered. Tifa sighed and looked into her lover's eyes.

"I don't want to lose either of you…I love you but he's…" Reno put a finger to her lips.

"I know, your best friend." Tifa snuggled into his shoulder. Everything was going to be fine, at least from Reno's end of things.

A creak on the stairs made Tifa turn around and see Cloud, teeth clenched, staring at the two of them.

"I don't know how this little arrangement started but this is where it ends." The Ex Solider stated, as if they were puppets he could break apart by his will alone.

"It's my life Cloud; I can love whoever I want." Tifa replied.

"Not him…he's a cold blooded murderer. He's killed hundreds of people! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"Yes it did. But I've forgiven him as much as I can and he's been here for me and the kids."

"He's just deceiving you can't you see that? All he wants is your body and nothing else!" Cloud continued his rage still intact. He looked at Reno then. "Why aren't you talking, it's something you do so well."

"What can I say that'll make you change your mind? Not very much it seems. I love everything about Tifa. You left her behind for the last time. You hurt her for the last time. You've used her for the last time. Maybe you should have taken care of the heart you had instead of searching for one that stopped beating a long time ago."

"She's not yours!" Cloud yelled back. Reno chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know that. Tifa doesn't _belong _to anyone. She's her own person and can decide what she wants. And who she loves is not something either of us can decide."

"Tifa, tell me this is all a big joke." Cloud pleaded, stepping down towards her.

"I love Reno, Cloud. You're my best friend and I'll always treasure that."

"I should leave you two alone." Reno cut in, breaking away from Tifa.

"Alright…" Tifa said her eyes watching as he left. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. Tears were welling in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Tifa…I need you…" Tifa hugged him gently then and tried to soothe him as best she could.

* * *

Later that evening Tifa had just finished telling Marlene a fairy tale when the child looked up at her.

"When's Reno coming back?"

"I don't know sweetie…"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"No, but now that Cloud's back we just need to spend some time apart." Tifa remarked.

"Please don't make Reno sad Tifa…I'd be sad too…" Marlene requested, looking up at her adopted mother with puppy dog eyes.

"I won't, I promise…now go to sleep, we're going to the zoo tomorrow." Marlene hugged her tightly then and broke away just as fast. Tifa kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early for Yuffie Kisaragi. A little too early in her opinion but once she was awake it was impossible for her to get back to bed. Her cell phone started ringing and she did a little jig to the awesome ring tone she had just downloaded.

"Hello you've reached the White Rose of Wutai, Materia Thief, and the cutest WRO member around-

"Yuffie, it's Cloud."

"Hey Chocobo Head! Are you back in town yet?"

"Yeah but I have a delivery for Reno and I don't know where he lives."

"Turkey? What would he order? Probably something stupid. He lives in those new apartments by the city square, apartment 6 I think."

"Thanks and Tifa wanted to know if you wanted to go to the zoo today with her and the kids."

"The zoo?! Tell her I'm there! What time?"

"Noon and thanks for your help."

"Anytime oh Spiky Haired Leader o' Mine!" Yuffie replied. Cloud hung up then and Yuffie quickly went to her closet for just the right zoo outing outfit.

* * *

Reno had just finished his morning coffee and was about to give Tifa a call when his doorbell started ringing.

"Babe, is that you?" Before he could open the door it was bisected and the Turk saw a flash of spiky blond hair.

"You took her from me…now I'll take you from her."

"I don't want to fight you Cloud."

"Good…we can save more time that way." Cloud replied, his lips upturning into a smirk.

* * *

Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel were just about to enter the zoo when they saw Yuffie run up to them, her body nearly bouncing from all the pent up excitement in her.

"Hey Teef, kiddos, is Cloud not coming with you guys?"

"He had a delivery." Tifa said.

"Yeah I know, to Reno right?"

At her words Tifa's body froze.

"Reno…"

* * *

Reno was agile. Among all the Turks that had passed through Shinra's gates he was on record as having the best reaction time. Every ounce of that agility and speed was on display as he dodged Cloud's barrage of slices. But he knew it was only a matter of time. The leader of Avalanche had gotten faster since they had last fought in Midgar. A fist connected with Reno's gut then and he felt the wind leave his body. But he managed to dodge the slice that followed a few moments later.

"This is too easy. What happened to your skill?" Cloud said mockingly. He landed a kick against Reno's ribs then and he heard a crack. A punch followed the kick, the fist breaking the cartilage in Reno's nose. The Turk's head was flung back and his body slumped to the ground.

Cloud lowered his sword and his free hand came to Reno's throat, lifting him off the floor and carrying him towards the roof. Once there he held Reno's body over the edge.

"Look at this city. How many broken families live here? How many orphans wander the streets barely surviving because the plate fell? You destroyed their pasts and know you have the gall to try and piece together a future for yourself?! You don't deserve it just like you don't deserve Tifa!"

"I…know that…" Reno said, blood trailing down his face.

"Then why are you living this lie? Why are you with her?"

"Because she loves me…and I love her…" Cloud shoved Reno's body into the gravelly surface of the roof, kicking him in the ribs again and again. Once he had stopped he grabbed Reno by his hair, pulling him back up.

"Look at me." Reno's eyes rolled around in his head before they managed to meet Cloud's gaze. "If you have any last words say them now…" Cloud drew his sword and was about to strike before a gunshot rang out, knocking the blade out of his hands.

"That's enough Cloud." Vincent's cold voice cut through the air. Tifa was beside him and she rushed up to Reno, a Materia ready to heal him. Faster than the eye could see, Cloud held Reno between him and Tifa, a blade nestled against the Turk's back.

"Don't come any closer Tifa. You'll see…when I kill him you'll come back to your senses…you'll love me again and we can go back to the kids."

"Cloud don't do this…"

"This is the only way…" Cloud whispered. He tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword.

"Is Aerith smiling…for you now...?" Reno's voice asked, the sound watery from all the blood escaping his lips. Cloud drove the blade home with all his might…

* * *

Time froze. Reno's body had vanished and in it's place was a form dressed in pink and red, her hands clasped together in prayer. Aerith's green eyes met Cloud's shocked face and she gave him a sad smile.

"Is this any way to say hello?" A hand touched Cloud's shoulder then and he turned around. A fist crashed hard against his face and he was sent flying back.

"Hey buddy; it's been a long time."

"Zack…" Cloud said. The Soldier's black hair was as spiky as ever and he sighed heavily.

"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust…I thought that only applied to swords but apparently it works for stupidity as well." Zack then picked up the blade still extending from Aerith's stomach and pulled it out, holding out his empty hand towards her. She accepted the hand and once she was on her feet, she walked over to Cloud, embracing him.

"It's time to wake up...you've been asleep for too long."

"But I let you… but whatever Cloud was going to say next was cut off by Aerith slapping him lightly on his cheek. She glared at him then and put her hands on her hips.

"You need to let that go. I forgave you a long time ago but I'll hate you forever if you break Tifa's heart." Cloud didn't speak for sometime. He just stared at Aerith, blue eyes unblinking.

"I've been foolish haven't I?"

"That's putting it mildly…" Aerith replied. "Now it's time to go back. You need to make it up to Tifa, Reno, and the others."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes…" Cloud vanished then and Aerith gave her hand to Zack.

"I think I broke a nail…" Aerith said a slight whimper in her tone. Zack

smiled at her and chuckled a little.

"I didn't know we could break things anymore." Aerith glared at him then and Zack took the hint, placing a light kiss on her fingers before moving to her lips.

* * *

Reno opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom, one that he recognized as Tifa's. Looking to his right, he saw the barmaid, her hand holding his. He moved it a little and Tifa opened her eyes.

"Reno you're awake!" Before the Turk could speak she had wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. After enjoying the taste of her lips for some time Reno broke apart and smiled at her.

"I should sleep in more often if that's what I'll wake up to." Tifa chuckled a little and hugged him tightly; face lowering to the crook of his neck.

"I was so scared…" she whispered. Reno returned her hug and looked into her eyes.

"I was too." Tifa didn't respond, she just held onto him, never wanting to let go.

Later that day, Cloud left Edge, having reconciled with his friends. He needed time to move on with his life and had decided to go to Kalm.

* * *

_Six years later..._

Reno was in the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. Beside him, his little girl was mimicking her father's actions, her red pig tails bouncing around.

"Daddy, is it almost done?" the child asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Pretty soon Elly…" A soft knock came at the door and Elly went to answer it. When she saw who it was, she nearly screamed in excitement.

"Uncle Cloud, Aunt Laney, what are you doing here?"

"It's your Mommy's birthday today, right?" Cloud asked. Elly nodded.

"Me and Daddy are making a cake. You can help but you haveta be quiet

okay?" Cloud and Elena nodded and followed after the little girl. Reno smiled at them and held up the cake.

"Elly are you ready to put on the candles?" Elly nodded and Elena picked her up. Elly placed the candles on the cake, arranging them in a smiley face. Nodding in satisfaction, she looked at the floor and Elena let her down.

"Let's go wake Mommy up." Elly said.

* * *

Tifa was shaken gently by a tiny hand and she opened her eyes. Brown met brown and Elly gave her a beaming smile.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" She then hugged her mother as hard as she could.

"Thanks honey…where's daddy?" Elly's cheeks puffed out then and she stomped away. Tifa cocked her head to the side at that but a few moments later she saw Reno enter, holding a cake in his hands, the flames dancing on the ends of the candles. Behind him, Cloud and Elena came in with Elly bringing up the rear.

After making a wish, with Elly snuggled up to her and whispering the wish into her ear of course, Tifa looked at her friends and family gathered around her.

"Thank you so much you guys." Elly then whispered into her ear again. "You want me to roll over?" Elly nodded and Tifa followed her daughter's request. The child's tiny hand then slapped her bottom a couple times and Tifa's eyes went wide. "Elly what are you doing?!" Cloud and Elena were trying to hold in their laughter but were unsuccessful.

"Daddy told me to give you some birthday spankings." Tifa glared at her husband then and Reno held up his hands.

"Guilty as charged, but I think Elena has something important to tell you, right Elena?" Elena blushed then but nodded.

"I'm pregnant..." Elena was then hugged tightly, Cloud receiving his own a few seconds after that.

"Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thanks Tifa…" Cloud said, smiling widely.

"What's pegnant mean?" Elly asked, nose wrinkling in confusion. Tifa picked her daughter up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's eat some cake, hmm?" Elly cheered. As the Lockhart family started serving up the tasty treat, Cloud took in the scene.

A hand alighted on his shoulder.

"Cloud…what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing...everything's perfect…" And together they joined Reno and Tifa while Elly's laughter filled the air.


End file.
